An electronic device may use fin-type semiconductor devices. A fin-type semiconductor device may include a semiconductor region having protruding fins and one or more gate regions formed adjacent to the fins of the semiconductor region. One example of a fin-type semiconductor device is a fin field-effect transistor (FinFET). Digital logic circuits, for example, may be constructed using FinFET devices.